


Ein bisschen Selbstliebe hat noch niemandem geschadet

by AoifeFarron



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Lazy sunday morning, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeFarron/pseuds/AoifeFarron
Summary: Lightning erwacht an ihrem freien Sonntag früh und ist ungewillt, den Tag zu beginnen. Fernsehen will sie nicht und als sie über einen Spaziergang nachdenkt, kommen ihr bloß die heißen Volleyballerinnen am Strand in den Sinn, die Anreiz für etwas ganz anderes sind.





	Ein bisschen Selbstliebe hat noch niemandem geschadet

Lightning erwachte an einem Sonntagmorgen. Die Sonne schien durch die Lamellen der Jalousien, die ihre Schlafzimmerfenster verdeckten und trafen genau ihr Gesicht. Typisch, dachte Lightning, gerade an meinem freien Tag. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und machte dabei einen zufriedenen Laut, dann ließ sie ihr Arme wieder ins weiche Bettzeug plumpsen. Und jetzt? Zum Aufstehen hatte sie keine Lust. Einen Fernseher hatte sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer nicht. Lightning war ohnehin nicht die Art Frau, die gerne Seifenopern sah oder sich bei einem romantischen Drama die Augen ausweinte. Sie seufzte und starrte an die helle Decke, ließ ihren Blick schweifen und stoppte bei ihrem Wecker. 7:04 Uhr. Wer wacht denn schon an seinem freien Tag um sieben Uhr auf? Und selbst wenn Lightning jetzt aufstehen würde, was wollte sie tun? Fernsehen hatte sie schon ausgeschlossen. Spazieren gehen? Um diese Uhrzeit? Da waren ja noch nicht mal die attraktiven, sportlichen Beachvolleyballerinnen auf ihren muskulösen, nur von eng geschnittenen Hotpants bekleideten Beinen. Lightning biss sich bei dem Gedanken auf die Unterlippe. Sie wanderte im Geiste den athletischen Körper einer x-beliebigen Beachvolleyballspielerin hinauf, begutachtete den straffen Bauch, bewunderte den runden Po und blieb eine Weile bei ihren wohlgeformten, festen Brüsten stehen. Lightning spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde und ihr Herz anfing, schneller zu schlagen. Sie verschränkte einen Arm hinter dem Kopf und ließ die andere Hand unter die Decke wandern. Sie war in warmen Nächten, wie die letzte eine gewesen war, nur mit Höschen und Unterhemd bekleidet und so war es ein Leichtes für ihre Hand, ihren Weg zwischen Lightnings Schenkel zu finden. Der Gedanke an die namenlose, x-beliebige, straffe, wohlgeformte, starke Sportlerin hatte Lightnings Intimbereich feucht werden lassen. Lightning ließ einen Finger darübergleiten und verteilte die Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Schamlippen und ihrer Klitoris. Sie atmete scharf ein und führte ihren Finger noch einmal sanft auf und ab, dann nahm sie einen zweiten dazu, presste beide fester, bestimmter an ihre Klitoris und ließ sie umherkreisen. Lightning wurde heißer. Sie wusste, was sie noch mehr in Fahrt bringen würde, also nahm sie ihren Arm, der zuvor ihren Kopf gestützt hatte, und schob ihn unter ihr Spitzenunterhemd. Ihre Hand fand ihre Brust und sofort begannen der Zeigefinger und der Daumen, mit Lightnings Nippeln zu spielen. Sie streichelte sich sanft über die Brust, kitzelte die Brustwarze, die mit jeder Berührung härter wurde. Und jede dieser Berührung spürte sie auch zwischen den Beinen. Lightnings Herz raste und ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie bewegte ihre Hüfte im Rhythmus mit ihren bereits nassen Fingern, die unaufhörlich, mal sanft, mal fest, über jeden Millimeter ihrer Vulva streichelten. Sie fanden ihren Weg zu Lightnings Vagina und drangen langsam ein. Lightning entwich ein leises Stöhnen, als sie ihre filigranen, zarten Finger auf und ab, rein und raus bewegte. Sie fühlte eine Woge durch ihren Körper wallen, je öfter sie die Finger herauszog und wieder einführte. Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen. Sie begann langsam, dann steigerte sich ihr Tempo bis jede der Berührungen in ihr ihr ein zufriedenes Stöhnen entlockte. Ihre Wangen glühten, als sie dem Höhepunkt nahe war. Der Daumen der Hand, die ihre Vulva liebkost hatte, kreiste über ihre Klitoris und drückte und glitt hinüber und mit einem letzten, gehauchten Stöhnen war es vorbei. Lightning sank in ihr Kissen. Ihre Hände behielt sie noch dort, wo sie waren. Die eine unter ihrem Hemd, noch immer ihre Brust streichelnd, die andere in der feuchten Öffnung ihrer Vagina. Lightning seufzte und zog dann behutsam ihre Finger heraus, sodass sie noch einmal wohlig erschauderte. Sie streckte die Beine und Arme, drehte sich auf die Seite, kuschelte sich in ihre weiche Federdecke und mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen driftete sie zurück ins Traumland.


End file.
